List:Oda Sakura Pocket Morning Weekly Q
Oda Sakura Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A is an forum page for the purpose of listing Oda Sakura's answers from Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A. Newest ;(7/23) What's the animal you'd want to see first at a zoo? :Bears!! List of Q&A 2014= ;(2/25) Invent a catch phrase for yourself please. : I'm able to sing any given song in a "cool" way! ;(3/4) The Tokyo Olympics are about to start! What competition can you take a gold medal in? (You can choose even those that don't actually exist.) : How fast can you fall asleep? ;(3/11) What do you think your role is within Morning Musume '14? : In charge of singing emotional songs ♪ ;(3/18) Can you describe yourself in one word!? : Unnatural person. ;(3/25) When going to karaoke, what song do you always choose? : Matsuura Aya-san's "Zutto Suki de Ii Desu ka" ;(4/1) Is there any "first time experience" you had recently? : I was able to do a backbend stretch for the first time! ;(4/8) During a concert, look at this part of me! Please emphasize one part. :I'm looking towards the audience a lot, so if you feel my gaze, I'd like our eyes to meet (laughs) ;(4/15) There were many popular catchphrases last year. Is there any catchphrase you'd like to make popular this year? : "One-four!!" ;(4/22) What's the one thing you'd like to do the most right now? : I want to eat steamed buns. ;(4/29) What was the nicest thing anyone has told you lately? : "Your voice is cute!" ;(5/6) If you were told to do a skit with someone, who would it be? : Sato Masaki-san!! ;(5/13) What's a Hello Pro song you'd like a boy to sing for you? : "Ren'ai Hunter" ;(5/20) Is there something in which you're not willing to lose to anyone? :Softness of shoulder joints, and strange movements. ;(5/27) Who from H!P do you think might turn into a little devil in 10 years? :Ishida Ayumi-san. ;(6/3) When it comes to intelligence, what is your position within the group? :10th!! ;(6/10) Please tell us a method of setting your hair to overcome dryness in the winter and dampness in the rainy season. : Braided hair! Or maybe a very short cut. ;(6/17) What made you decide you want to be an idol? :Since my friend fell in love with Morning Musume! ;(6/24) Do you have something that you just can't quit doing? :Long baths! Including showering, I'm there for almost 2 hours! ;(7/1) Please share a surprising side of a member that only you know about! :The chatter between Iikubo-san and Ishida-san sounds like a foreign TV drama series.epifanes, Kuno. “Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (7/1/2014).” Hello! Online. 2014-07-10. ;(7/8) There's a new pet coming to your house. What pet would you choose and how would you name it? :A cat! I already raise a cat, so I couldn't take on anything else! The name is 'Nene'!epifanes, Kuno. “Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (7/8/2014).” Hello! Online. 2014-07-10. ;(7/15) This year, finally! What's the thing you want to accomplish? :"Continue!" everything.epifanes, Kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (7/15/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-07-24. ;(7/22) Do you have any secret to looking cute in a photo? :Not opening your eyes too wide! Making an expression where the eye bags stand out! (←while smiling)epifanes, Kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (7/22/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-07-24. |-|2015= ;(1/4) Who's a great person you like? :Joan of Arc. |-|2018= ;(7/17) If you happened to be in the same class, who's a member you think you'd surely become close with? :I wanna become close with Maria! ;(10/2) You trip over nothing. What kind of reaction do you give? :"Whoa~! Ahahaha." ;(12/25) Please give us an analysis of characteristics or tendencies of your fans. :They often talk about me, and I feel like after talking for a relatively long time, would say "I can't explain in words!" making the person listening be like, "Hey, so what was the point of all this time!?" |-|2019= ;(5/21) Who are members with high feminine/ikemen appeal? :The one with high feminine appeal is Morito Chii-chan, :and the one with high ikemen appeal is Kaga Kaedii! ;(7/23) What's the animal you'd want to see first at a zoo? :Bears!! References Category:Oda Sakura Category:Pocket Morning